Before U Go
by Isafuyu
Summary: ini Before U Go tapi versi TVXQ, bukan Homin     dengan pairing Yoosu dan Yunjae didalamnya. Penasaran? Let's check it out! Bisa dikatakan b-day fic nuat uri dolphine. DLDR


Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Jadi, jangan sampai tangan kotormu dan antek-antekmu menyentuhnya, seujung rambut pun!"

PIP

Yoochun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar bernomor 9095 yang dimiliki oleh sebuah rumah sakit terkenal. Dimana sosok yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya berada, sosok kekasihnya, Kim Junsu.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**[ Paused ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[W]**

**Before U Go © 0609prince**

**a YOOSU****一****Yoo Chun x Jun Su****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

_Genre_ : **Romance**, **action**, **angsty** dan **shounen-ai**.

Rated : **T**

_Warn_ : Typo (s)

Ini **Before U Go** yg kubuat berasal dari MV aslinya, ini **Before U Go versi YunJaeYooSuMin** yg selalu berseliweran dikepalaku setiap kali nonton MV **Before U Go**. Kesamaan dibawah ini memang disengaja, dan sedikit perubahan dari yang aslinya untuk kelangsungan cerita. Lagi pula, tokoh di MV itu pas 5 orang, bukan? #_bigevilgrin_

Dan juga, berhubung saya tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Dialog para tokoh dibawah ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya semata, fufufufu. _Enjoy for reading_~

"…" _speaks_.

'…' _minds_.

**WARNING!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh virus dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**[W]**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum membaca disarankan memutar :

▹ How Can I – TVXQ

▹ Keep Your Head Down – TVXQ

▹ Before U Go – TVXQ

**[W]**

**.**

**.**** .**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**[ Play ]**

**.**

Yoochun menghampiri ketiga rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya didivisi kejaatan dan kriminalitas yang merupakan salah satu unit NDi, sebuah organisasi rahasia di Korea yang setara dengan FBI.

"Hei!" sapa Yunho setelah Yoochun duduk dimeja kerjanya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan meja Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum membalas sapaan Yunho, lalu beralih meraih sebuah bingkai foto. Dimana didalamnya terdapat foto Junsu yang tengah tersenyum gembira. Yoochun mengusap foto itu dengan sayang.

Pluk.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto Junsu. Ia bisa melihat Yunho dengan isengnya melemparkan bola-bola kertas pada Changmin yang mejanya berada didepan meja Yoochun.

"Ya!" Changmin berseru marah sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Yunho yang bukannya merasa takut atau bersalah, tetapi malah tertawa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kanan ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa kecil nan merdu dari sana, "Kenapa Jae hyung ikut tertawa sih!" ucap Changmin kesal, kali ini ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jaejoong menngeraskan tawanya melihat tingkah adik kesayangannya itu, diikuti oleh Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Ya, berhenti. Berhenti! Dasar jidat lebar!" teriak Changmin karena Yoochun juga ikut-ikutan melemparinya dengan bola-bola kertas dan kali ini lebih banyak. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Yoochun yang baru saja bergabung dengan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang meminum kopi dipojok ruangan terpaksa pamit ketika ia mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang mau tidak mau harus ia angkat.

"Pasti itu dari Junsu," tebak Yunho. Jaejoong dan Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Seandainya mereka tahu kalau tebakan itu salah.

TOOT TOOT TOOOTTT!

Ketiganya tersentak, itu alarm tanda adanya kasus besar yang terjadi. Lampu-lampu di ruangan itu yang semula berwarna putih segera berubah menjadi merah dan layar-layar computer yang ada disana juga menanpilkan tulisan 'DANGER' yang juga berwarna merah seiring bergemanya alarm tersebut. Mereka segera melangkah menuju layar besar yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Yoochun yang jua mendengaralarm itu segera mendekatkan ponsel kembali ketelinganya, "Sepertinya mereka menemukan kalian."

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

Kamis, 20 Januari 2011 ; 03.45 p.m.

_Bunker_ 12, Pelabuhan Chuseok.

_Bunker_ 12 adalah salah satu dari sekian gudang yang terdapat dipelabuhan Chuseok, hanya saja, ada yang berbeda disana. Selain karena pintu masuknya dijaga ketat, itu semua karena didalam sana, terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengelilingi beberapa meja berbentuk persegi atau pun persegi panjang berwarna hijau dengan keeping-keping berwarna-warni dan juga kartu. Mereka terlihat asyik dan fokus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan masing-masing dari mereka bertekad untuk menang. Apa yang kalian pikirkan benar sekali, mereka, orang-orang disana itu. Terlena dengan salah satu permainan yang menyesatkan.

Ah, ada yang ketinggalan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, taruhan disini adalah uang. Tetapi masih ada yang menarik selain uang, narkotik dan juga manusia. Setengah dari mereka terlihat frustasi karena mengalami kekalahan yang artinya, ia harus melepaskan semua yang ia miliki. Ada juga yang memutuskan berkelahi untuk menumpahkan kekesalan mereka. Setengahnya? Memangnya apa lagi yang menjadi lawan dari kata 'kekalahan' selain 'kemenangan'?

Dan diantara orang-orang itu, terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang berada dalam satu meja yang terdapat dua koper besar berwarna hitam diatasnya. Salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku mengerti," laki-laki itu menutup ponselnya dan beralih memandang dua orang laki-laki yang berada disebelah kiri dan kanannya sebelum memutuskan beranjak dari duduknya yang diikuti laki-laki yang tadi duduk disebelah kanannya.

SRUUUT

Pluk,

Entah bagaimana bisa, ada sebuah tali dari atas diikuti oleh tali-tali lainnya dan beberapa orang berseragam lengkap dengan senjata menuruni tali itu.

Lee Sooman一laki-laki yang beranjak tadi一mengambil sebuah kartu diatas meja dan melemparkannya dengan gaya angkuh sebelum masuk kesalah satu loker yang merupakan jalan rahasia, hm, atau tempat persembunyian rahasia?

Didekat pintu gerbang terlihat Changmin yang mengacungkan pistol kedepan seraya matanya memeriksa kondisi sekitar diikuti oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Alarm yang berbunyi di markas adalah karena adanya laporan yang menyebutkan bahwa ada perjudian yang dilakukan besar-besaran.

"HYAAAA!" Changmin berteriak dan mulai menyerang beberapa penjaga yang mengepung mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama.

BUAGH

Changmin menghantamkan kepalannya tepat diulu hati lawannya, membuat lawannya mengerang sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menahan laki-laki lain yang hendak meninjunya, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan laki-laki itu dan menghempaskannya. Tidak lama ia segera berbalik saat merasakan ada sesorang dibelakangnya lalu menyikunya keras. Changmin menggunakan laki-laki yang pertama kali ia pukul一laki-laki itu tengah berusaha untuk berdiri一untuk menjadi tolakan untuk memutar tubuhnya sendiri dan tepat menendang laki-laki lain yang hendak menghantamnya dengan sebuah tongkat.

一syuutt, DUAGHH!

Yunho menendang sosok dihadapannya dengan keras dan kemudian mengalihkan tendangannya kesamping一menghantam sosok lainnya. Lalu melompat keatas meja untuk menghindari sebuah tongkat yang mengarah padanya dan menendang laki-laki lain yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Yunho melirik kearah kanan, memutar tubuh dan menendang laki-laki yang hendak menaiki meja juga. Ia melompat dan menendang seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menaiki meja dari sisi lain membuatnya jatuh menghantam meja dengan keras. Laki-laki bermata musang itu turun dari meja menggunakan tubuh laki-laki yang menghantam meja tadi dan terakhir memberikannya tendangan putar yang tepat mengenai rahang laki-laki itu saat ia mencoba bangkit.

BRUAGGH

Jaejoong memukul seorang laki-laki yang menggenggam tongkat tepat diwajahnya. Laki-laki cantik itu segera menghindar dari serangan laki-laki yang juga ikut mengepungnya, ia menendang seorang laki-laki lain tepat diulu hati dan menghantamnya dengan lutut berkali-kali sebelum menyingkirkannya dan menendang laki-laki lain yang berniat memukulnya. Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika dirinya merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dibelakangnya, secepat kilat ia berbalik dan melayangkan tendangannya pada laki-laki yang mempunyai hawa tersebut yang ternyata juga tengah melayangkan tendangan juga. Jaejoong memutar otaknya dan dengan gesit mengaitkan kakinya pada kaki laki-laki itu lalu menekannya, membuat laki-laki itu jatuh terjerembab lalu Jaejoong meraih lengan laki-laki itu dan memutarnya. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan mengangkat kaki jenjangnya kearah laki-laki yang memegang tongkat tadi dan menghantamnkan kakinya tepat diubun-ubun laki-laki itu.

Duagh! Seet.

Yunho terdorong kebelakang akibat mendapat hantaman dari laki-laki dihadapannya, Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantam laki-laki itu lebih kuat dengan tinjunya.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi berada diluar memasuki gudanng itu dengan beberapa anak buah dibelakangnya yang bersenjata lengkap. Yoochun menyapukan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat para rekannya tengah meringkus orang-orang yang berada di gudang itu. Ia menurunkan pistolnya dan menghela nafas lega, entah itu karena para rekannya mengerjakan tugas dengan cepat dan juga sangat baik atau mungkin bisa saja… karena hal lain? Entahlah.

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap layar komputer dengan serius, dihadapannya duduk Changmin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak lama kemudian Yoochun dating dan ikut memperhatikan layar komputer yang menampilkan Yunho yang sedang berada didalam ruang introgasi bersama seorang laki-laki yang mereka tangkap di gudang tadi.

BRAAKK!

Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar lagi pun menggebrak meja.

"CEPAT KATAKAN YANG MANA PEMIMPINMU!" teriaknya tepat ditelinga laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kim Youngmin. Youngmin yang hanya diam sedari tadi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan menarik sebuah foto dari beberapa foto dihadapannya. Foto laki-laki yang menelepon di gudang dan kabur sebelum NDi melakukan penyergapan, foto Lee Sooman.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu segera duduk disamping Changmin dan segera mencari data-data yang berkaitan dengan laki-laki difoto itu dibantu dengan Changmin. Tanpa disadari keduanya Yoochun telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Disinilah seorang Park Yoochun berada, diujung sebuah meja panjang dengan Lee Sooman duduk diujung satunya. Dan disamping laki-laki paruh baya itu terlihat asistennya yang berdiri sambil membawa sebuah koper hitam. Jika bukan demi Junsu, ia tidak akan sudi dan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk bertemu laki-laki licik ini lagi. Dan kalau pun bertemu, itu saat dimana Sooman mendekam dibalik jeruji.

Sooman mengangkat tangannya dan laki-laki yang menjadi asistennya itu sgera menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam padanya. Menimbangnya sebentar sebelum meletakkan buku itu diatas meja dan mendorongnya tepat kedarah Yoochun yang sedari tadi memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Ambil, kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan lewat novel itu. Aku benci kegagalan dan kau pasti tahu benar apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau gagal."

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Ddddrtt dddrrrttt

Yoochun tersentak dari lamunannya karena ponselnya bergetar. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeram kesal ketika didapatinya satu pesan dari laki-laki paruh baya itu yang berisi beberapa buah angka dan huruf yang menunjuk halaman dan paragraf serta kata tertentu dari buku kecil berwarna yang ternyata adalah sebuah novel lama berbahasa inggris. Setelah membaca pesan itu, Yoochun segera menyambar novel yang berada diatas meja yang ia gunakan untuk melamun. Dengan teliti ia membuka lembar demi lembar, membaca paragraph demi paragraf dan juga baris. Memecahkan kode untuk tugas yang mau tidak mau harus dilakukan demi menyelamatkan sang kekasih hati, Junsu.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

Yoochun membenarkan letak topi yang ia kenakan sambil berjalan menuju sebuah tempat penyimpanan diatap一dia sekarang memang sedang berada diatap一, tempat ia menyimpan sebuah senapan teropong lengkap dengan alat peredam suara diujungnya. Setelah mengambil senapan itu, ia melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri atap salah satu gedug milik NDi lalu berhenti tepat dimana Kim Youngmin yang akan dibawa oleh ketiga rekannya akan melewati jalan yang terlihat dari atas sini.

Kemarin malam ia sudah memcahkan kode yang diberikan Soooman padanya. Yoochun segera mengambil posisi yang pas untuk membidik Youngmin. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada senapan itu dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya saat Youngmin telah masuk dalam jarak tembaknya.

Psiut!

一shit! Yoochun mengumpat karena tembakannya meleset dan malah mengenai dinding yang berada dibelakan Youngmin. Membuat Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan dua orang lainnya menjadi lebih siaga. Yoochun kembali menarik pelatuk一dengan gemetar. Sama sekali tidak terpikir selama 25 tahun hidupnya ia akan membunuh seseorang.

Psiut!

Ah, memang kali ini tembakan itu tidak menganai dinding seperti tadi. Tapi sialnya, tembakan itu mengenai kaki kanan Yunho. Kedua iris matanya bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho terjantuh dan memegangi kakinya serta bagaimana paniknya Jaejoong

"Yunnie, Yunnie! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan! CEPAT PANGGIL ANGGOTA YANG LAIN DAN JUGA PARAMEDIS!" perintah Jaejoong.

Changmin semakin meningkatkan kesiagaannya, matanya terus menyapu sekitarnya一mencoba menebak dari mana asal tembakan itu.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia harus fokus. Fokus! Fokus! Ingatlah ini demi Su-ie, Park Yoochun! Berhenti gemetar! 一maki Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menarik pelatuk. Kali ini **harus** berhasil.

Psiut!

Changmin tersentak ketika sebuah peluru mengenai tubuh Youngmin, tepat dijantung laki-laki itu.

Dor! Dor dor dor!

Changmin mengarahkan pistol dan menembakkannya keatap gedung yang ada tepat dihadapan mereka一yang ia duga tempat asal tembakan.

"Cih!" ia mengumpat dan segera berlari memasuki gedung itu dan menuju keatapnya, hanya untuk mendapati atap itu kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Dan itu membuat Changmin kesal, saking kesalnya, ia meninju pinggiran atap dengan keras.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

"Apa? Apa maksudmu! Bukankah aku sudah melakukannya? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan tugas dari sandi yang kau berikan!" bentak Yoochun. Sekarang ia sedang menerima telepon dari Sooman dan berada diatap gedung divisinya. Ia terlalu fokus mendengarkan kata-kata Sooman diseberang sana sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Changmin yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

Ya, Changmin memang sengaja mengikuti Yoochun setelah ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak terima. Karena insiden penembakan kemarin yang menyebabkan terbunuhnya Youngmin dan terlukanya Yunho, Changmin, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian itu dan menjelang subuh tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Bukankah itu gedung milik NDi? Jadi diatapnya pasti terdapat kamera pengawas. Dan saat dating ke kantor hari ini, Changmin langsung meminta rekaman kamera diatap itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat rekaman itu. Meski sosok yang terekam disana mengenakan topi, Changmin tahu betul siapa sosok itu, Yoochun, itu Yoochun. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya dan saat ia masih berpikir akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia melihat Yoochun yang tengah mendapatkan telepon. Tanpa piker panjang, ia langsung mengikuti Yoochun.

Ckrek.

Changmin menodongkan pistol ditangannya tepat dikepala Yoochun, "Ternyata itu benar-benar kau一"

Yoochun tersentak dan segera berbalik一mendapati Changmin yang menatapnya tajam dan juga menodongkan pistol kearahnya.

"一kau dalang dari semua ini," sambung Changmin. Ia semakin menekankan ujung pistolnya kekepala Yoochun, "Kenapa? KENAPA BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI? MENGKHIANATI KAMI!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Yoochun.

GREBB

Changmin mencengkram kerah jas Yoochun.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana susahnya kita menemukan pemimpin mereka dan sekarang kau malah membunuh saksi yang sangat penting itu! Katakan, KATAKAN APA ALASANMU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA!" teriak Changmin tepat dihadapan wajah Yoochun.

"Apa kau tuli? Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, BUKAN URUSANMU!" Yoochun balas berteriak dan menepis tangan Changmin yang mencengkram kerah jasnya.

Changmin yang semakin kesal pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya一

Dor!

一menembakkannya keudara. Ia tidak bisa menembak sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri bagaimana pun kesalnya ia.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya, lututnya terasa lemas dan ia terduduk didepan Changmin. Nafas Yoochun tercekat, wajahnya memucat.

Ckrek.

Changmin yang masih merasa kesal mengarahkan ujung pistolnya kekepala Yoochun kembali. Ia mengambil lencana NDi milik Yoochun lalu melempar一

Dor!

一dan menembaknya. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menembak Yoochun. Tidak sanggup.

"Pergi!" perintah Changmin pada Yoochun, "PERGI!"

Yoochun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana一meninggalkan Changmin yang frustasi akan apa yang terjadi oleh keidupannya, persahabatan mereka. Changmin mengacak-ngacak helai cokelatnya, "KENAPAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Yunho membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat ia melihat rekaman yang diambil diatas atap yang menjadi tempat pelaku penembakan yang menembak mati Youngmin. Ia, tahu siapa laki-laki bertopi yang terlihat berjalan sambil menenteng senapan itu. Itu Yoochun, sahabatnya, sahabat mereka.

Yunho menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk menghapus rekaman kamera pengawas itu. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tahu betul sifat sahabatnya itu. Yoochun tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan yang kuat. Yunho beranjak dari sana, agak susah sebenarnya jika mengingar kakinya yang tertembak itu untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan dan ia harus menggunakan kruk untuk membantunya berjalan.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

"Oh, ya, Hyung. Umma bilang dia merindukanmu dan juga Jae hyung," ujar Changmin pada Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ne, dia juga bertanya kapan Hyung dan juga Jae hyung main ke rumah lagi."

"Akan kubicarakan dengan Jae hyungmu nanti."

"Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja dating membawa kardus yang berisi file-file, ia meletakkan kardus itu dibelakang Yunho sebelum akhirnya berdiri disamping Yunho. Membungkuk sedikit untuk mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya, "Umma Shim merindukan kita dan bertanya kapan kita akan kesana lagi." Jelas Yunho sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya yang langsung dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang tak kala lembutnya.

"Kalau begitu besok kami akan kesana," ujar Jaejoong pada Changmin. "Bagaimana kabar Umma? Apa beliau masih cerewet seperti dulu?"

"Hyung benar, malah sekarang tambah cerewet. Umma selalu mengancam akan mengurangi jatah makananku kalau aku tidak menuruti perkataannya," adu Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang sebelum keduanya tertawa lepas mendengar aduan Changmin pada mereka, apa lagi ditambah dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Changmin. Awalnya Changmin ingin berpura-pura marah, tetapi diurungkannya dan ikut tertawa bersama Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

Ketiganya masih tertawa dengan kompak tanpa menyadari sosok Yoochun yang berdiri dibelakang sana yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi ketiganya. Raut wajah Yoochun mengguratkan kesedihan, ia berbalik dan memutuskan pergi dari sana. Ia merasa tidak pantas bergabung dengan tiga sahabatnya, ia merasa kotor dan tidak pantas. Seorang pembunuh dan pengkhianat sepertinya tidak pantas untuk masuk kelingkaran persahabatan yang putih dan tanpa cela itu.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

Yoochun duduk termenung didalam mobil miliknya, ia meraih ponselnya yang terdapat pesan video yang menampilkan sosok Junsu yang tengah tersenyum.

"Chunnie, annyeong~" sapa Junsu riang. Yoochun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ah, Ahjusshi! Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Chunnie?" senyuman Yoochun pun menghilang dan berganti dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya hanya setelah ia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya," terdengar suara berat yang menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Dan sejurus kemudian Junsu berteriak.

"Aaaakkhh" dan pesan video itu pun berakhir dengan teriakan kesakitan Junsu.

Yoochun menyenderkan tubuhnya, "AARRGGHHHHHH _SHIIITT_!" Yoochun berteriak kesal. Lalu dengan kalap ia kembali membuka novel hitam itu dan kembali menelusuri tiap-tiap kode yang tersapat dibawah pesan video itu.

_**Fail. A boyfriend. Die.**_

Ia juga menelusuri kode yang dulu ia terima dan menelitinya dengan seksama, mencari siapa yang seharusnya ia bunuh. Ia bertambah frustasi saat mengetahui siapa taget sebenarnya.

**Changmin.**

Yoochun menghempaskan kepalanya kesandaran jok, ia menutup mata dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ia meraih novel hitam itu kembali dan meremasnya serta mengacak-acakny. Ia mengidupkan pematik dan mendekatkannya kenovel yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

Minggu, 06 Februari 2011.

Yoochun memandang sendu Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin yang tengah merayakan ulang tahun Yunho didalam sana. Ya, hari ini Yunho berulang tahun. Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya saat ia一lagi-lagi一melihat interaksi ketiganya, membuat perasaan menyesal dan merasa tidak pantas itu dating kembali. Dipejamkannya matanya, ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Yunho menatap takjub pada hidangan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun ditengah-tengah hidangan tersebut一lengkap dengan lilin-lilin kecil berwarna merah diatasnya. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang duduk disebelanya, "Terima kasih."

Jaejoong tersenyum sebagai balasannya, "Saengil chukka hamnida~" ia mulai bernyanyi sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida~" begitu pula dengan Changmin. Yunho tersenyum dan ikut bernyanyi sambil menepuk tangannya.

"**Saengil chukka hamnida.**

**Saengil chukka hamnida**

**Saranghaneun uri Yunho~**

**Saengil chukka hamnida."**

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Hyung!" seru Changmin semangat. Yunho mengangguk lalu meniup lilin-lilin merah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yunnie."

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho kilat. Yunho terkekeh lalu merangkul Jaejoong一

CUP

一dan balas mengecup pipi Jaejoong, "Sama-sama, sayang."

Changmin tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya Hyung sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Dan senyum itu pun memudar seketika, raut wajah Changmin berubah menjadi sedih. Ia memang belum memberitahu pada Yunho dan Jaejoong tentang Yoochun yang mengkhia一ah, sudah, lupakan saja.

"Benar juga. Apa kutelepon sa一"

"Selamat malam," sapa Yoochun yang baru saja datang一bohong, sebenarnya. Ia sudah berada diluar rumah Yunho lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera menghampiri Yoochun. Ditinjunya bahu Yoochun sebelum membawa sahabatnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk dahi Yoochun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada asetku!" bentak Yoochun sambil mencengkram kerah bahu Yunho. Keduanya saling melemparkan pandangan tajam.

"Phfffftt一"

"Phahahahahahaha, dasar kau, jidat lebar! Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo duduk." Yunho menyeret Yoochun kearah meja.

"Maaf, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jalanan seoul saat akhir pecan. Ah, ini dariku," Yoochun menyerahkan bingkisan yang ia bawa pada Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong dan bukan Yunho? Ayolah, mereka itu satu kesatuan. Yang mana pun sama saja.

Yoochun menarik kursi disebelah Jaejoong yang berhadapan langsung dengan Changmin. Sesak rasanya mendapat tatapan tajam Changmin pada dirinya. Kenapa semua ini arus menimpanya.

**.**

'**.'.'**

**.**

Yoochun mengumpat pelan. Aissh, kenapa mobilnya harus mogok sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Yunho menghampiri mobil Yoochun, "Mogok?"

Yoochun keluar dari mobil, ia mengangkat bahu dengan malas. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Mau pakai mobil Jaejoong?" tawar Yunho.

"Lalu Jaejoong?"

"Joongie?" Yunho tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan menyeringai. "Dia akan menginap disini, tunggu sebentar akan kuambil kuncinya pada Jaejoongie-ku."

Yoochun menghela nafas, "Dasar Jung Yunho mesum."

Ia kembali masuk kedalam mobil untuk mengambil tas dan novel bersampul hitam itu. Sesaat, ia terlihat ragu saat ia telah memegang novel yang sudah terbakar diujungnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali meletakkan buku itu ke jok penumpang dan hanya mengambil tasnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah kembali dan memainkan kunci mobil ditagannya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti lalu melemparkan kunci itu pada Yoochun yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. Yoochun juga balas melempar kunci mobilnya pada Yunho.

"Hati-hati. Lecet sedikit saja, maka jidatmu itu akan ikut lecet karena Jaejoongie-ku~"

"Aye, aye, sir." Jawab Yoochun malas, ia berjalan keluar, ketempat Jaejoong memarkir mobilnya. Disela-sela langkahnya Yoochun teringat akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Semoga keputusannya benar. Karena jauh didasar hatinya, ia ingin ada yang menghentikkannya.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

"Dengarkan semuanya, kita akan melakukan pertemuan dengan Lee Sooman lusa." Ucap Changmin pada beberapa anak buah yang duduk dihadapannya, "Dia meminta kita untuk melakukan suatu transaksi…"

Yoochun merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya bergetar, ia membuka pesan masuk yang dari Sooman.

_Aku sudah mengirimkan suatu penawaran yang menarik dengan organisasi kalian. Pastikan yang datang itu adalah Shim Changmin dan kali ini laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik agar kau bisa menemui kekasihmu lagi._

_一__LSM_

Yoochun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menelepon laki-laki paruh baya itu, "Aku akan melakukannya maka dari itu tepati janjimu!"

PIP

Yoochun mematikan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke ruangan rapat dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia langsung duduk dikursinya. Ikut memperhatikan penjelasan Changmin tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan lusa.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

Blam.

Yunho menutup pintu mobil Yoochun, pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah buku kecil yang sudah sedikit terbakar diujungnya. Dibukanya buku yang ternyata novel itu secara acak dengan raut wajah tertarik. Yunho sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat ada nama Changmin yang tertulis diatas paragraf novel itu, ia kembali membuka halaman lain dan kali ini mendapati nama Kim Youngmin dan dihalaman lainnya ada beberapa kata yang dilingkari membuat suatu kalimat yang menyuruh membunuh. Sekelebat bayangan saat Kim Youngmin tertembak pun terbayang olehnya. Ditutupnya novel itu dan segera keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan raut bingung dan ia bertambah bingung saat Yunho berlari keluar dan memberikannya sebuah novel yang sedikit terbakar. Ia pun membuka novel itu, mata hitamnya terbelalak.

'Changmin!'

Rabu, 9 Februari 2011 ; 07.58 p.m.

_Bunker_ 12, Pelabuhan Chuseok.

Pelabuhan Chuseok kembali ramai dengan bunyi-bunyi mobil patroli polisi setempat dan juga beberapa van hitam milik NDi. Shim Changmin keluar dari salah satu mobil itu diikuti oleh Yoochun dan juga anak buah mereka. Changmin segera memerintahkan mereka untuk menyebar, memerintahkan mobil-mobil patroli dan van-van hitam NDi untuk meninggalkan pelabuhan dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya, Yoochun dan Siwon一rekan mereka dari divisi sebelah一 serta sebuah mobil patroli. Ketiganya lalu berjalan kearah gudang yang dulunya pernah mereka sergap.

Yunho memukul stir mobilnya sedangkan disebelahnya duduk Jaejoong yang sibuk menghubungi pasukan yang ikut melakukan penyergapan. Keduanya diliputi kegelisahan.

Pintu gudang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa penjaga yang meminta Changmin, Yoochun dan Siwon bersedia untuk diperiksa. Setelah memastikan bawa tiga orang itu tidak membawa senjata, mereka mengijinkan ketiganya masuk kedalam loker yang dulunya menjadi tempat persembunyian Sooman.

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil saat sudah sampai di pelabuhan Chuseok. Keduanya menghampiri petugas yang ada disana.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mereka didalam sana," jawab Kangin menunjuk gudang dihadapannya.

"Cih!" Yunho berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong menggamit lengan Yunho. Ia memandang Yunho khawatir, "Hati-hati didalam."

Yunho tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong, "Aku tahu. Tunggu disini dan hubungi markas pusat, oke?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan meraih walkie-talkie, "Disini TVXQ, disini TVXQ…"

Sedangkan Yunho masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai melajukannya menuju gudang didepannya.

Changmin memandang benci pada sosok dihadapannya, ia pun meraih kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan Sooman dengan Yoochun dikiri dan Siwon dikanannya.

"Apa kau membawa yang aku inginkan?" Tanya Sooman.

Changmin melirik Siwon. Mengerti akan maksud Changmin, Siwon pun meletakkan koper hitam yang dibawanya sedari tadi diatas meja dan membukanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana dan mengarahkannya pada Sooman.

Ckrek.

Siwon mengarahkan pistol itu pada Sooman.

Bukannya merasa takut, Sooman malah tertawa mengejek.

Dor!

Changmin tersentak kaget melihat Siwon yang jatuh tertembak, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya keasal tembakan. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat Yoochun yang menembak Siwon, "KAU!"

"Khhuahahahaha," Sooman kembali tertawa. Laki-laki paruh baya itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Yoochun yang tengah mengarahkan pistol pada Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!" geram Changmin.

"Maaf, walau bagaimana pun aku harus melakukannya."

BRUUUAAAAGGGHHHH!

Terdengar suara yang keras dari luar sana, membuat Yoochun berpaling dan menjadi lengah. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Changmin dengan segera mencengkram tangan Yoochun dan membuat pistol itu terlepas. Dan mendorong Yoochun kedinding.

"Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan berpikir kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kenapa kau melakukannya. KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Changmin.

"DIAM KAU!" Yoochun melepaskan cengkraman Changmin pada kemejanya dan beralih menarik lengan kiri Changmin kebelakang dan balik mendorongnya kembali. "AKU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA!"

Changmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencengkram kemeja Yoochun, Yoochun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

BRAK.

Tubuh keduanya menhantam rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu, membuat buku-buku yang ada disana berjatuhan. Changmin dan Yoochun masih mencengkram satu sama lain dan tanpa disadari, ponsel Yoochun terjatuh.

Blam.

Yunho menutup pintu mobil yang ia gunakan untuk menerobos gudang itu. Ya, suara keras tadi berasal dari Yunho yang nekat menabrakkan mobil dengan dinding dan membuat dinding itu hancur.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan meraih tangan salah satu penjaga disana lalu mematahkannya sambil menendang penjaga lain yang berada disisi kirinya. Yunho kembali meraih tangan penjaga lain yang juga ingin memukulnya, ditariknya lengan laki-laki itu kebelakang lalu membantingnya. Beberapa penjaga lain atang, Yunho meraih penjaga yang ada dihadapannya dan menjadikan penjaga itu sebagai tameng dari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan penjaga lain lalu mendorongnya mengenai penjaga yang menggenggam pistol. Ia beralih menarik lengan laki-laki itu dan menggunakan pistol yang digenggam laki-laki itu untuk menembak penjaga-penjaga lain yang sudah mengepungnya.

Dor!

Satu,

Dor dor!

Tiga,

Dor dor!

Lima,

Yunho mendorong laki-laki yang tadi ditahannya dan mengambil pistol dari gengaman laki-laki itu lalu menembaknya.

Dor!

Enam penjaga tertembak, dan itu adalah penjaga yang terakhir.

Sooman keluar dari loker masih sambil tertawa. Ia tersentak saat melihat para anak buahnya jatuh tergeletak dan ditengah-tengah mereka berdiri seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya一lelaki itu berdiri membelakanginya.

'Kesempatan,' pikirnya. Sooman menyeringai dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada laki-laki itu.

Yunho yang menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya pun menoleh dan mendapati Sooman yang tengah mengarahkan pistol pada dirinya. Dengan cepat Yunho melompat kebelakang dan langsung menembak Sooman tepat didadanya, membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu terjatuh dan koper yang digenggamnya terbuka一membuat uang didalam koper itu jatuh berhamburan.

Yunho membuka pintu loker itu dan melihat Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang bergulat. Yoochun meninju Changmin tepat dirahangnya saat laki-laki berbibir tipi situ melihat kearah Yunho. Ia lalu dengan cepat bergerak kearah pistolnya yang tergeletak dipojok sana.

Dor!

Dan sayangnya ia sedikit terlambat karena Yunho sudah menembak menjauhkan pistol itu dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Kau… kau yang dibalik semua ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada Yoochun yang berlutut dilantai, "Kenapa, KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang dibalik semua ini? Memangnya kau siapa? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku. KAU HANYA ORANG LAIN!" teriak Yoochun.

"Heh," Changmin tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi selama ini kau menganggap kami ini apa? Apa arti semua hal yang kita jalani bersama-sama selama 5 tahun ini?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang menjadi alasanmu. Aku tahu siapa kau, Park Yoochun. Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa alasan yang kuat. Katakana padaku, Sooman mengancammu dengan apa?" Tanya Yunho. Yoochun terdiam dan masih memandang Yunho.

Ddddrtt dddrrrttt

Yoochun memandang pada ponselnya yang suda tergeletak dilantai, ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika ponselnya terjatuh. Yoochun mendekati ponselnya yang kini tengah membuka sebuah pesan video yang baru saja masuk.

"Ti-tidak… TIDAK!" taung Yoochun saat ia melihat isi pesan video itu. Didalam video itu terlihat Junsu yang tergeletak dilantai rumah sakit dengan kursi roda disebelahnya. "Tidak, Su-ie.. ka-katakan kalau ini bohong. Ti-tid…a…k"

Changmin mengambil ponsel Yoochun, ia terbelalak saat melihat didalamnya terlihat Junsu yang tergeletak disebuah lantai dan ruangan itu terlihat sangat berantakkan. Yunho yang ikut melihat pesan video itu memandang Yoochun yang masih terduduk menangis. Sekarang, ia tahu apa penyebab Yoochun melakukan semua ini. Tanpa suara ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoochun yang terisak.

Yoochun mengangkat tangannya dan berniat menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Saat tangannya sedikit lagi menyentuh tangan Yunho, Yoochun menarik tangannya kembali. Ia, merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf dari Yunho.

Yunho menurunkan tangannya. Dipandangnya Yoochun yang kembali terisak dengan sedih sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana diikuti oleh Changmin. Saat berjalan dilorong yang mengubungkan ruanga itu dengan pintu loker, mereka bisa mendengar tangisan pilu Yoochun yang kembali pecah.

Jaejoong berlari masuk kedalam gudang setelah melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang berjalan dengan gontai, "Mana Yoochun?" tanyanya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kembali. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang memandang kebelakang.

"Hyung!" Changmin mencengkram lengan Yunho.

"Aku tahu, Changmin-ah. Ayo pergi, Joongie." Ajak Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. Jaejoong yakin, Yunho pasti akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**.**

Semburat oranye menghiasi jalanan kota Seoul sore itu. Disebuah jalan yang terlihat sepi terlihat sebuah mobil merah dengan atap terbuka yang diisi oleh tiga orang didalamnya, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Wajah ketiganya terlihat sedih dan tidak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Yunho menyetir dalam diam dan hanya memandang jalanan sepi didepannya, disebelahnya duduk Jaejoong yang terlihat memjamkan matanya dengan sedih dan dibelakang keduanya terlihat Changmin yang sedari tadi melihat tempat duduk disebelahnya, tempat dimana Yoochun duduk. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, matanya tertumbuk pada mata Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terpantul pada spion didalam mobil yang tengah memandangnya.

**.**

**[ **Before U Go **東方神****起 **version** ]**

**[END]**

**.**

**.**

FF Yoosu pertama dan juga _Oneshoot _terpanjang dengan 5000-an huruf. Semoga kalian tidak mengantuk membacanya. Mana adegan berkelahinya gaje lagi#ngumpet diketiak Umma

.

Oke, saya minta maaf kalau adegan Yoochun menangis disini sama sekali tidak terasa. Mau bagaimana lagi, saya keburu menangis saat mengetik bagian itu. Membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Yoochun saat ditinggalkan Junsu TAT

.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Sooman mengincar Changmin itu karena Changmin pernah menembak mati salah satu adik Sooman saat melakukan penyergapan. Dan ini imajinasi saya.

Lalu diatas Sooman itu ada seseorang lagi, makanya kenapa Junsu bisa begitu padahal Sooman sudah terbunuh. Ini juga imajinasi saya#plakplook

.

Sebenarnya sedikit ragu memasukkan nama Lee Sooman dan Kim Youngmin (CEO SM) disini sebagai nama penjahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya bodoh dalam membuat karakter =3=

.

Ah, ya kalau bisa dikatakan ini _b-day fict_ buat Junsu#ditampol bebek panggang

Kenapa di-_publish_ sekarang, itu karena hari ini paket internetnya berakhir T^T

.

Saya membuat ini karena saya seorang **Cassie** yang penuh dengan daya imajinasi yang berbahaya. Awalnya ini pairing **Yunjae**, tetapi diganti karena saya udah terlanjur _swt_ melihat akting Ahra-ahjumma di MV ini yang berakting sebagai CORETkekasihCORET Appa, tetapi malah terlihat seperti saudara dan jauh dari kata CORETkekasihCORET. Dan saya berspekulasi bahwa yang cocok memerankan itu **hanya** Umma, hanya **Kim Jaejoong **seorang! BANZAAAIII! #plaaak

.

.

_Leave comment_?

.

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

**Sign,**

**0609prince **


End file.
